User talk:NanoLancensis
I vandalized that one page all because of the way ZTV's treated me. *ZTV Also, they were using this wiki to make threats to my friend's site, Zookeeper's Hangout IV. The damage on that one article was already undone. I'll see if I can remove the crude images I put up. Welp, I can't. However, the page on designers needs to be rolled back, a while back, Dark Auk replaced the names of everyone there so that they have auk in them. ---- The information is much appreciated. Deleting the pages and giving the contributor a warning. I will ban them if they continue. - RootFloatCream (talk) 02:49, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- The information is much appreciated! Deleted the 'warning' pages. These last few months have been very dramatic and frustrating, so it's been difficult to keep up with the Wikia, but I'll be on alert to make sure nothing goes wrong. - RootFloatCream (talk) 04:55, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I must have miss-read it due to my Dyslexia. Though we're both right. Perissodactyl means Odd-toed Ungulate and Equine (or equus) is the term for a member of the horse family. I know you might not be keen on this idea, but, since RootFloatCream seems to have stopped caring about this wiki, I am seeing about possibly adopting it. What do you think? Spinosaurus111 (talk) 04:33, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Relax, I haven't had any major issues with users from ZTV bothering me on this wiki in quite some time. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 04:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Also, I feel as though you could use some power over the wiki, so, I will do that assuming the adoption request succeeds. Even though this wiki is pretty much the definition of dead. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 04:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I will however, deal with a few users that have not been banned but usually always vandalize this wiki from time to time. I will also affiliate this wiki with a few more recent ZT2 sites, as to breathe new life back into it. One candidate for affiliation is the ZT2 Downloads Wiki. http://zt2downloadlibrary.wikia.com/wiki/ZT2_Download_Library_Wiki Another would possibly be The Round Table. Also, ZTV will be removed from the list of affiliates since they are no longer affiliated with this wiki as far as I can tell. I mean come on, they aren't even about ZT2 anymore. They have become a general gaming board for the most part. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 04:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure, they still retain a small ZT2 forum, but, it is not overly active. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 04:44, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Wikia banner Ah... yes, it would appear so. After a lengthy discussion with Spino, he's suggested that you be promoted. Would you be okay with this? I think we should delete ZTV from our list of affiliates I mean ZTV is no longer focused on zoo tycoon 2 and their staff condone trolling for the sake of drama Lycaon Pictus (talk) 06:50, June 7, 2015 (UTC)I think we should remove ZTV from our affiliates list because they are not focused on zoo tycoon 2 and their staff condone trolling for the sake of drama ZTV I think we should remove from ZTV our affiliates because they don't focused on zoo tycoon 2 anymore and some of them is trying to spam this wiki. By the way, sorry for my bad grammar, english isn't my first languageLycaon Pictus (talk) 07:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) But they used this wiki to attack your friend's siteLycaon Pictus (talk) 02:59, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello Peenut2k7! I'm sure you've noticed that I've created some new pages. I would like you to know that I've been interested in becoming a sort of...regular member. Sort of like you, but I'm not interested in administration. That's not my thing. What I'm thinking is that maybe I could be the main person creating new pages. I don't want to be ALL superior and mighty, other people can also make ones, of course. Maybe you could send me messages telling of pages needing creation. Heh, I'm not good at explaining. So leave me a message about this, will you? Thanks a million! FluffMonkeys&Kittens (talk) 23:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Peenut2k7 can you tell me how to add picture into an infobox? Lycaon Pictus (talk) 05:06, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for removing ZTV, thanks a billion Lycaon Pictus (talk) 09:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey,sir can you tell me to delete spam page such as This ? [[User:Lycaon Pictus|Lycaon Pictus (talk) 09:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC)]] What happened recently with the spam attacks? Or was he talking about old pages? If we were attack recently, it was not ZTV, it was probably the group of now banned users known as the ch0des. However, ZTV should remain unaffiliated, they are no longer about ZT2. --Spinosaurus111 (talk) 07:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, even ZTV themselves recognizes the ch0des as shitheads. Most of the community hates them. --Spinosaurus111 (talk) 07:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) DUDE WHY DID YOU VANDILIZE THE T-REX PAGE? Tyrannosaurus dude11 (talk) 00:56, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : ...what vandalism? If you're talking about Tyrannosaurus rex?oldid=38403, try reading harder. : "Tyrannosaurus had a proportionately miniscule brain" was one of my vandalism edits from back when I was new to the wiki. I have no clue how it has stayed here for so long." : I was removing vandalism, you ninny! : Peenut2k7 (talk) 18:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) You're finally back. Yay, you're back. Hi Peenut2k7, I wanted to send you a message and ask if I could serve the website as an admin? As the number 3 contributor of the form, I have done a lot to progress the website and could do even more with adminship privilages. I would be happy to answer any questions that you have about my qualifications, etc. Thanks Dakolson (talk) 21:48, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm happy to see new achievements for the wikia! I wanted to suggest that you might add achievements specifically for the Xbox (One) Zoo Tycoon, as we desperately need content on nearly every page of that game (especially the animals). Dakolson (talk) 18:36, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Checking in Hey. So, my house almost caught on fire about two to three months ago --- as a result, I've been in a motel... followed by a huge move across the country. So, I've been a bit busy, and you've probably noticed I haven't really been active on the Wikia (hopefully I'll be able to now, but I'm still kind of in the middle of the move, so there might still be periods of inactivity.) I thought it would be well to ask if there's been anything going on in the Wikia that you might need my assistance with, or if there have been any particularly big events. : Nothing incredibly major has happened, though I have purged the candidates for deletion that were lying around, made a good deal of changes to the achivements, and made it so anonymous users can no longer make edits, for the sake of hopefully keeping IP vandals away. If you see any changes that I have made that you do not like, I would be happy to revert the edits.Peenut2k7 (talk) 02:54, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm looking into seeing about getting this wiki adopted, since while I have befriend Root, and it appears she has some internet back, this wiki needs new management. Again. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 01:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Lighttower936 Please ban this guy: http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LightTower936 He litteraly just tagged hundreds of pages of user made expansions as official. Edaphosaurus (talk) 07:20, April 1, 2016 (UTC) If I can help ^^ Hey ! First, i want to thank you for maintain this wikia clean. I really want to help the wikia, and i think that i can do something about the design (for now i think that it's really need to be changed : it look so old :/). English is not my native language so design is the only things that i'm sure to do without grammatical errors ^^ . So if I can help in it, i would be very happy ! Otherwise, If there is any other way to help de wikia, tell me what : i'm always happy to help ! RoaringRedTiger (talk) 10:43, April 12, 2016 (UTC) : Considering I've been inactive as of late (Land Before Time wiki's stealing my attention), it would certainly be nice if the wiki was kept clean. If any vandals pop up, notify me and I'll get on the case. ~ Don't be a vandal... (You don't want to have a bad time, do you?) ~ 18:01, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Template tabber Could you make the tabber thing of Template:Infobox animal for the whole infobox instead for just the images. Since animals in Zoo Tycoon are very different from animals in Zoo Tycoon 2. Another possibility is making two different infoboxes, one for ZT animals another for ZT2 animals. But in that case it would also be better to make seperate articles for the animal in ZT and the animal in ZT2. B®¥@N (talk) 16:08, September 26, 2016 (UTC) : Because of issues with the first idea (which I admittedly prefer, I simply couldn't find a way to execute it), I have created an infobox for Zoo Tycoon animals. If any changes need to be made, please inform me. :: I'll add some parameters for values used in APE if that is okay. B®¥@N (talk) 17:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC)